


Slachvitiated fanfic

by katburys



Category: Fandom - Fandom, Roblox (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Before the Dawn, Btdr, Gay Sex, I regret this already, I’m going to hell, M/M, Night Vitiated - Freeform, Rachfall, Slachvitiated, Slasher Rachjumper - Freeform, Spider porn, a whole lot of cringe, btd, but that’s the point, i call slasher rach slach, i forget my tags again, it’s a joke i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katburys/pseuds/katburys
Summary: Slasher Rach & Vitiated finally have their first time.
Relationships: Slasher Rachjumper/Night Vitiated
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Slachvitiated fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> So this might possibly be one of my last btd fanfics, if this does well I’ll probably continue. I really want to get back into arrowverse writing (yes I deleted my other ao3) since I actually take that seriously, unlike these poorly written jokes.

Slach felt his back hit the crumbling wall of the graveyard church, moaning as Vitiated grabbed him right through his clothes.

As if being caught with Vit wasn’t already bad enough, the usually shy, awkward Vit boldly asked Slach to fuck at graveyard. Too good of an offer, Slach foolishly accepted. Now here they were, literally anyone could find them, which would be a disaster. Yet Slach was overwhelmed with lust, unable to bring himself to stop.

Vit slipped his claw-like hand under Slach’s t-shirt, feeling over his abs and toned muscles. Slach moaned softly into his mouth, feeling Vit bite down on his lips, hard enough to break the skin. Blood mixed between their mouths, Slach starting to unbuckle his pants. Vit took over, unbuckling Slach’s belt for him, removing his pants.

Vit dropped to his knees, starting to mouth the bulge in Slach’s boxers. Slach moaned, grabbing the back of Vit’s head and putting one hand on the wall for support.

“You like that Slachy?” Vit purred, looking up at him. Slach could tell his expression, even with the mask on, Vit was turned on.

“Y-Yes.. please continue..” Slach breathed heavily as Vit removed his boxers, his erection springing free. Vit took the tip in his mouth, licking over the slit, Slach sucking in a sharp breath. Vit went down on him, Slach moaning as he took him in his mouth and sucked around his length. Vit bobbed his head up and down, trying to pleasure Slach as much as possible. The noises Slach was making and the way his body was reacting showed Vit that he was doing a good job. Vit continued to roughly suck him off, Slach groaning as he felt himself getting close.

“V-Vit I’m-“ Slach came down Vit’s throat, Vit swallowing it all with ease.

“How was it?” Vit smiled up at him, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“You’re really good at that.. damn..” Slach praised, kissing Vit softly.

“There’s a lot more where that came from.” Vit smirked, “Although we’re short on time, so the eating out will have to wait until next time.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Slach started making out with Vit again, slowly undressing him. Vit picked Slach up and wrapped his legs around his waist, not breaking the kiss. Vit put the first finger in, Slach adjusting quickly. Vit worked his finger in and out of Slach, enjoying the way he reacted with each thrust of Vit’s large finger into his tight ass.

Vit added a second finger, starting to curl and scissor Slach open. Slach moaned into his mouth as he continued to fuck him on his fingers. Slach gasped and arched his back when Vit’s fingers hit that spot, Vit thrusting his fingers straight into his prostate in response. He added a third finger, abusing his sweet spot, making Slach mew in pleasure.

When Vit thought Slach was ready he pulled his fingers out.

“Ready?” Vit asked, lining up with Slach’s entrance, who held onto him tightly.

“J-Just fuck me already and don’t hold back.” Slach informed harshly, no longer having patience and just wanting Vit balls-deep in him.

“As you wish.” Vit grabbed Slach’s hips and slammed all the way inside him, Slach groaning and arching his back. Vit started at a rough pace, rolling his hips up into him, Slach clutching onto him. It already hurt but Slach loved it anyway.

Vit milked those loud and desperate noises out of Slach, fucking him at a different angle. Slach’s legs were shaking around Vit’s waist, nails dragging down his back.

“V-Vit.. more pl-please~” Slach moaned into his neck, feeling Vit pick up the pace. Vit reconnected their lips, kissing him hungrily.

“Mmm~ I’m c-close..” Slach informed, starting to lose control of himself. The pleasure and the pain was too much for him to handle.

“M-Me too..” Vit panted, now slamming in and out of Slach, who held on helplessly.

“VIT I’M-“ Slach yelled, everything going white, Slach cumming down their thighs.

Vit came shortly after with a scream, filling Slach up to the brim.

Vit pulled out, Slach nearly falling over. Vit sat on the ground, pulling Slach into his arms. A few minutes later Slach sat up.

“You okay?” Vit asked, holding Slach and looking at him through soft eyes.

“I’ll be okay. That was amazing.” Slach smiled, kissing Vit softly.

“Definitely was.”

They cleaned up and went home, falling asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 kudo = 1 slap my friends


End file.
